The White Truth
The White Truth ('''WT) '''is an organization conceived by Azriel in hopes of helping the peoples of the universe, and follows the lead example of the Empress' Children. Founding The White Truth Azriel, who had experienced the troubles of the Empire and the universe first hand, sought out a way to correct these troubles. He had first joined the Empress' Children in hopes of accomplishing this, however, once he discovered what they had been doing, he left the Children, containing these secrets, as releasing them might start a civil war. Azriel, still wanting to help people, without being corrupted like the Children had and founded the White Truth, at first no one joined up, but soon, when they had saw the good work that Azriel was doing for them, joined. Subdivisions The Convocation of Truth The Convocation of Truth (also known as the CoT) is regarded as the inner circle so to speak of WT, and make the executive decisions of WT, only a few members are known to be inside this inner circle The Corrupt Empire The Corrupt Empire (CE) mainly focuses on exposing corruption inside the empire and anywhere else it might be hiding, they are experts at not being noticed and hiding in plain sight when they need to. The Radiant Light The Radiant Light (RL) The Rite Masters The Rite Masters (RM) are responsible for creating rites and storing them in The Arcive of Urite Rites Rites are generally spells or rituals performed by the WT, if it has an f next to it, it has been forbidden and may never be used The Rite of Enkindling(F) This rite, which grants humanity to those who have lost it, has been forbidden as the side affects could be devastating to the creature or undead it was performed on. The Rite of the Hearth The rite of the hearth is used to create small boxes that have miniature homes inside, usually with one room, with a bed, a stove, a toilet, a shower, and a nice cozy hearth, and is mostly used for the homeless and can last for a week at a time. The Rite of Body(F) Forbidden is this rite, as it swaps bodies of whoever the user touches next, now this might not sound bad, but sometimes the mind or soul doesn't leave the body, and the person who has swapped into that body, slowly compresses the original person, eventually killing them. The Rite of Creation This rite, allows the user to control matter to some extent. For larger things like, creating building requires more people the bigger it is, if they have enough people they can create a planet how they see fit. It is impossible for all but the dearest of spell casters, this rite also drains their energy on a massive scale, and that is why only the strongest can use it. However due to its power and potential for evil, it is illegal and is closely guarded by the CoT Rite of Air When you use this rite, it could do one of two things, determined by a two word difference, the first one creates a small air pocket, providing oxygen and if falling an air cussion, the other use allows the user to munipilate the air, using it carry items with ease eithout draining their stamina Rite of Reencarnation(F) Rite of Genes(F) Category:Republic Category:Organizations Category:Factions